Prior to the 1950's, the commonly used method of dressing cattle in the beef industry throughout the world was to lay the carcass down in either a beef cradle or a Pritch plate. However, this process caused significant delays (also known as dead time) because the carcass was raised for bleeding and then put on its back for much of the hide removal, only to be lifted once again and suspended on its hind legs for finishing.
In the very early 1950's, a system was developed which involved suspending the beef carcass on one hind leg initially, eventually suspending on both hind legs and never removing the carcass from the overhead rail for any of the work done on it. This method is still the generally accepted practice used today.
The early 1960's brought new activity to the beef industry. The packing plants changed from multiple level operations to single story facilities. More and more emphasis was put on reducing the cost per head of dressing the carcass. With this came the combinations of higher units per man-hour and the demand for higher percentage of yield for every animal dressed.
The production rates grew from what was once considered a large beef plant at 100 carcasses dressed per hour to 400 plus per hour dressed today. The plants also lengthened the day by operating the dressing lines two shifts (16 hours per day). As a result, the workers' stress levels of production increased. Demand for: a) lower cost per head, b) higher yields per head, and c) better quality product intensified to the very high level that exists today. The industry now deals with fractional savings as earnestly as it used to deal with multiple percentage savings.
All improvements to the dressing procedures for beef have focused on changes while the carcass is suspended from the hind legs. While suspension of lamb and sheep carcasses in crosswise and inverted positions during various procedures in the dressing of these lightweight animals has been practiced in the past, to applicant's knowledge, there had been no conception prior to the present invention that procedures resembling the procedures followed in handling of lamb and sheep carcasses could or would be applicable or advantageous to the processing of cattle.